An important advance in gaseous dielectrics was recently made with the discovery that atomized dielectric liquids in a dielectric gas significantly increase the dielectric strength of the gas (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,003). The electrons and ions which precipitate an electrical breakdown appear to be captured by the droplets of the liquid dielectric, thereby retarding the breakdown. However, to maintain this additional breakdown strength, the continuous or intermittent operation of an atomizing process is necessary.